


Theodore Nott and the Shiny Green Apple

by Bunney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunney/pseuds/Bunney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Nott, ever the prankster, disrupts History of Magic class for the love of a shiny, green apple, courtesy of Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theodore Nott and the Shiny Green Apple

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a crackfic drabble written for my BFF Jennifer to satisfy her Thapple craving! Enjoy, sweetie!

"I'm hungry."

Draco slanted an irritated glance at Theo. "Didn't you eat breakfast?" he whispered, his gaze returning, not to Professor Binns who was droning on about some ancient goblin war or another, but to the bushy-haired witch sitting across from them. She caught his eye and bent over her book, scribbling furiously on a piece of fresh parchment. 

"I was finishing up Snape's essay, the git. Two feet of parchment, I ask you. So I skipped breakfast." As if to emphasize his words, Theo's stomach gave a mighty grumble. On his other side, Tracey Davis looked from her notes to give him a look of utter disgust.

Sighing, Draco reached down and fished into his satchel, emerging with a shiny, green apple. "I was saving this, but... " 

Before he could finish, Theo had groaned in delight and snatched the apple out of Draco's hand, taking a mighty bite out of it. "Oh, God... " he mumbled around the mouthful, juice dripping over his bottom lip onto his chin. "So good... "

"Were you raised by Muggles, for Christ's sake, Nott?" Draco replied, even though he was grinning at his friend's exaggerated moans of apple-induced lust.

Around them, the Slytherins were giggling, but Draco only had eyes for the witch who had looked up at the noise, a frown drawing her sweet mouth into a _moue_. Draco winked at her, but realized with a start that she was staring at Theo, her cheeks turning pink.

Draco looked at his friend and snorted with laughter. 

Theo was making an exhibition of eating his newly acquired apple. Each bite was taken with sensuous abandon, his lips caressing the exterior of the fruit as his teeth sliced through the firm white flesh. As the sweet juice wet his mouth, his tongue darted out to catch each stray droplet. His eyelids fluttered like a swooning schoolgirl's, each swallow punctuated by a decadent moan. 

The Slytherins were unable to hold in their merriment and laughter erupted around them, drawing the attention of the rest of the class and their ghostly teacher.

"I say, what's going on up there?" Binns asked in his wispy, bored voice, drifting towards them.

Draco was doubled over as Theo lazily nibbled the last of the flesh from the core of the apple and casually Vanished it with a flick of his wand. "Sorry, Professor, I missed breakfast and Malfoy here was good enough to share his apple, he's a good chap," Theo said.

"Well, well, see to it that you eat a proper breakfast from now on, Mr. Newland... now where was I? Oh, yes, Gertfrund the Warty led her army into Bavaria in 1271... "

Theo was wiping a bit of apple juice from his tie when he leaned towards Draco. "What's Granger's problem? She looks like she's going to catch fire, her face is so red," he whispered.

Draco grinned. "She has a thing for apples. Likes licking the juice off a bloke's chin."

"How do you know? Wait... you're taking the mickey, Malfoy! Granger? No." Intrigued, Theo looked back at the Gryffindor witch who was studiously ignoring them. A little too studiously, if you ask him!

"You'll never know, will you?"

The bell rang before Theo could reply, but his treat and Draco's revelation left him with plenty to think about for the rest of the day.


End file.
